Anna's Adventures
Anna's Adventures is a magical girl series created by Jenny Williams (JessicaFin23). Plot Annabeth Scott, a young girl from a magical island floating in the sky, learns that her sister, Skylar, was once a magical girl, and wishes that she would become a magical girl someday. One day, she finds a colorful bracelet in her sister's prized jewelry box. This bracelet was one that Sky never wore before. As Anna puts it on, she finds out that the bracelet is magical, but she doesn't know what to do with it. A pixie named Daytona, who appears from the magical bracelet, tells Anna that in order to experience the magic like she always wanted to, she needs to spin the bracelet to summon her weapon. Anna does so, and before she knows it, she has summoned a magic wand called the Magical Mix Wand. Anna realizes that her dream has come true and that she's a magical girl. Anna is very enthusiastic and cannot wait to have great adventures as a magical girl. Anna now keeps the bracelet dear to her, and has wacky adventures, both in her daily life and her magical girl life. Whenever Anna needs her Magical Mix Wand, she just spins her bracelet to summon it. But little does she know that one girl can hold so much power... Characters Protagonist Anna Scott - The titular protagonist of the series. Anna is an optimistic, amicable, outgoing, and carefree girl with a happy-go-lucky attitude that is appreciated by many of the residents of Laputa Island one way or another. Anna is also very kindhearted and compassionate. She is friendly toward almost everyone she meets, rarely holds grudges, and is very non-discriminatory, never treating anyone with prejudice. She wants to be a great hero like the magical girls that she looks up to. Antagonists The antagonist group, the Vulture Cops, are four human-like aliens who have heard about Anna's magical abilities. They want to steal the Power Mix Bracelet and the Magical Mix Wand and use their powers to take over the universe. *Roberto Futurelli *Ludoviko *Kyrie *Frederick *Nightjar - The team's mascot. She is a demon-fairy and the evil counterpart of Daytona. Others Cody Basco - ''' A shy, quiet, nerdy boy whom Anna has a crush on. '''Stacey Sullivan - One of Anna's best friends. Daytona - Anna's fairy mentor who helps her train to become a true magical girl. Items Power Mix Bracelet - Anna's magical bracelet. Anna spins the bracelet to summon her Magical Mix Wand. Magical Mix Wand - Anna's magic wand. It has lots of different powers, which Anna can use to attack her enemies. Locations Laputa Island - A magical island that floats in the sky, where Anna lives. List of Episodes List of Anna's Adventures episodes Movies *Anna and The Sea Dragons *Anna's Journey to Pegasus Mountain Soundtrack Anna's Adventures/Soundtrack Trivia *Because the series was so popular, it got a spin-off called The All-Star Magic Girls. Gallery Staff and Cast Staff Director Producers Writers Music Cast *'Alyson Stoner' as Anna Scott *'Amanda Leighton' as Sky Scott *tba as Clarence Scott *'Tara Strong '''as Stacey Sullivan *'Yuri Lowenthal 'as Cody Basco *'Debi Derryberry '''as Daytona Poll Do you like Anna's Adventures? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Anime Category:TV Series Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Animated Series Category:Netflix shows Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas